1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to carrying cases for laptop computers, particularly those cases that are easily convertible between a first configuration where it is a safe and convenient carrier while transporting the computer and a second configuration where it is a platform for using the computer at the destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a plethora of different types of carrying cases for laptop or notebook computers. The great variety among carrying cases is a good indication that none of the different designs are ideal. This condition is at least in part due to the versatility of the laptop computer to perform a wide range of functions for a wide range of users.
While not intended to be limiting, the type of computer being discussed is the laptop or notebook computer which generally has a base section containing a keyboard, disk drives, power supply and other components and a screen which is generally attached to the base by hinges so that the screen can be pivoted upward during use and downward against the base for storage and transportation. The screen is generally held closed by a latch. These computers vary substantially in size and weight, the trend being towards more and more powerful machines in a smaller and lighter package.
There are two extremes in the world of laptop carrying cases. At one end is the carrying case that might be ideal for the familiar ‘road warrior’ individual whose computer is the center of a very complete mobile office. This type of carrying case might resemble a suitcase or a large sample case having a padded compartment within to safely carry the laptop computer.
Another extreme is the carrying case that might be desired by a user who thinks of a laptop computer by the synonymous name, the notebook computer. This user might have a paradigm for using the computer which is very similar to the familiar notebook that might be carried by a student, professor, author or scientist to record notes, thoughts and impressions, and to work on different writings or calculations under different circumstances as they present themselves during the day, varying from the kitchen table, to a picnic table, to a desktop, a lecture hall, or on the ground under a tree in the park. This type of user wants three things from a computer case, to wit, a lean and efficient form factor—light weight and not much larger than the computer itself—supporting the notebook paradigm: protection from the elements and from physical impacts and insults during transportation; and convenience of use upon arrival at a variety of different circumstances. The instant invention is directed to this latter type of user.
A classic carrying case is a permanent box having a bottom, a top, and four sides. Such a case generally looks very much like a brief case or attachê case, and possibly a handle or shoulder strap for carrying. The case may have padding on the top, bottom, or sides or internally in a compartment intended for the computer. The case is generally neither efficiently sized nor lightweight. The case needs to be stowed when the computer is in use. The case may protect the computer from the elements and from physical contacts with the outside world, depending on its structure.
A few carrying cases of the type that can be used for both transportation and use of laptop computers are interesting in defining needs and desirable attributes of carrying cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,477, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, to Trummer, discloses a carrying bag that looks very much like a classic brief case in a carrying mode and can be configured as a briefcase, shoulder bag or backpack depending on how a number of configurable straps and handles are used. The case contains an internal compartment for the computer and a plurality of other pockets and accommodations. The case is made of a flexible panel and at least three rigid panels, pivotably connected so that the case can be unfolded for use as a support for the computer when used on a flat surface or a support for using the computer suspended by a neck strap of an erect user. Trummer's carrying bag can provide good protection from the elements and physical impacts and abuse depending on the construction of the panels. The bag has many novel uses to support the computer in use. However it is by no means a lean and efficient form factor supporting the notebook paradigm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 to Hollingsworth, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, is a folio carrying case, which comprises four stiffened panels one flexibly connected to another so that the panels can be folded around the top, bottom, front and back of the computer. Protective padding is provided top and bottom and just a covering on the sides. The ends of the computer are open to the elements. The folio can be folded into a convenient ergonomic base for the computer where the front panel (flap) serves as a wrist support. Hollingworth's folio has a lean efficient form factor that certainly supports the notebook paradigm. It serves a useful function when the computer is in use. However, the folio supplies little protection against the elements since it is open on the sides and protects only the top and bottom surfaces with padding against impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,001, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, to Akins, is a cover for a Laptop or Notebook Computer. Akins' cover is a thin flexible material adapted to fit over the computer like a glove. Akins' cover has cutouts for the keyboard, screen, controls, ports, and etc. of the computer so that it does not interfere with use of the computer. The computer may be carried or used with the cover installed. Akins cover certainly has a lean and efficient form factor consistent with the notebook paradigm of using a notebook computer. The cover is in place and provides some protection when the computer is in use, however it provides hardly any protection against either impact or the elements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,148 and 6,269,948, both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, to Jackson disclose luggage for nomadic computing, which is an article for use of a laptop computer on a user's lap and for protecting the computer during non-use. The article comprises a base panel and four panels extending from the base panel, two side panels, a front panel, and a rear panel. The side panels each contain storage compartments. When in use, the side panels drape over the user's thighs while the front panel rolls up to form a wrist rest and the rear panel is rolled up or draped in front of the user. For transportation purposes, the front and rear panels are folded over the computer and the side panels are folded over them. The shape factor of is relatively lean and efficient except the storage panels add bulk. The computer is protected to some extent by stiffening added to the bottom panel and may be protected by the storage pouches on the top, however the front, back, and two sides are not protected against impact by padding due to desired flexibility characteristics of the article and its use to drape over a users lap while being used.
While there are many laptop computer carrying cases available there is a need for an improved case which satisfies the deficiencies of the prior art, and is particularly suitable for users of the type who carry a computer for use as a notebook in order to do work under a variety of conditions.
There is a need for a laptop computer carrying case which supports use as a notebook, simultaneously providing a lean, lightweight and efficient form not much larger than the computer itself, while simultaneously providing complete protection of the entire computer against impact and the elements during transportation of the computer and providing a useful base supporting convenient use of the computer when it is in use.